Field of the Invention
The invention relates to web-based chemical bath deposition.
Description of the Related Art
In examples, thin film solar cells on flexible substrates include amorphous silicon disposed on a thin metal foil (e.g., stainless steel) and copper indium gallium diselenide (CIGS) on metallic or polyimide foils. Thin film cadmium telluride (CdTe) solar cells may be produced on glass, but may also be produced on a flexible substrate. Manufacturing solar cells may involve deposition and formation of layers on the flexible substrate.